I'm too sexy for my Kanda
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Ou ce qu'il se passe lorsque le côté chaud lapin de Lavi se déchaîne... En partie songfic sur la chanson "I'm too sexy". Lemon, yaoi, YuVi mais autres couples présents.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Dr. Gray-Man (_sinon qu'est-ce-que je ferais ici ?_)

**Rating :** MA car lemon explicite et yaoi. Donc homophobes passez votre chemin!

**Paring :** plusieurs mais le principal est le YuVi

**Disclaimer : **j'ai bien essayé de kidnapper Kanda, Allen, Komui et Lavi mais j'ai dû les relâcher lorsque j'ai fait la connaissance de Mugen. DGM appartient à Katsura Hoshino et la chanson « I'm too sexy » au trio Right Said Fred.

**Notes : **Salut ! Je suis une petite nouvelle dans le fandon de Dr. Gray-Man –en même temps je ne connais l'anime que depuis seulement une semaine- mais j'ai déjà posté sur d'autres. Lorsque je suis tombée par hasard sur la chanson « I'm too sexy » à la radio, ca m'a inspiré pour écrire ceci (en une traite!). J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de saignement de nez/évanouissement/...*

PS : au moment du passage avec la chanson, je vous recommande de l'écouter en même temps. Voici le lien sur youtube :

watch?v=39YUXIKrOFk

PPS : c'est mon premier lemon (après je ne sais combien de tentatives, j'ai enfin réussi à en faire un !), car c'est la première fois ou j'arrive avec plus ou moins de mal à en écrire un (en général ça bug et j'abandonne l'idée) donc soyez indulgent svp.

* * *

Le quartier général de l'Ordre Noir n'était pas sans dessus dessous seulement à cause des expériences –le plus souvent ratées- de Komui (même si oui, dès que le Q.G. sombrait dans le chaos, c'était neuf fois sur dix dû à un Komulin détraqué –_parce qu'il arrive qu'elles fonctionnent ces machines-là !?_- ou à l'une des potions fabriquées par le Grand Intendant). Le reste du temps, le désordre était causé par les disputes incessantes de Kanda et de son Moyashi préféré qui, lorsqu'elles étaient particulièrement violentes –enfin, plus que d'habitude-, pouvaient parfois entrainer la destruction de quelques meubles, voire d'une aile ou deux du bâtiment si Kanda et Allen étaient en mode _dark_.

Mais, en cette belle et douce fin de soirée du mois de juin, le chaos qui s'étaient emparé de la Congrégation n'était dû ni au Grand Intendant, ni au Destructeur du Temps ni au Kendoka Démoniaque.

En fait, assez étonnamment, Marie en était la cause. Et Miranda aussi, accessoirement.

Je te vois d'ici, pauvre lecteur, te demander comment le calme Marie et Miranda la dépressive pouvaient troubler la tranquillité –certes relative- du Q.G. –puisqu'il suffisait que Komui, ou Kanda, aient une saute d'humeur pour entraîner sa quasi destruction.

Non, Miranda n'avait pas essayé pour la dix-neuvième fois en un mois de se suicider et non, elle n'avait pas fait exploser accidentellement une bombe ou renversé par mégarde l'une des potions délirantes de Komui trainant dans la cuisine –vu que Komui aime exporter son désordre- dans les préparations culinaire de Jerry.

Mais alors vous demandez-vous, si ce n'est pas l'une des gaffes de Miranda qui était à l'origine du désordre, quel pouvait bien en être la cause ?

Tout simplement leur mariage…

* * *

6 juin 1889, 2h du matin, Q.G. de la Congrégation de l'Ombre :

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que la fête battait son plein au Q.G. de l'Ordre Noir. Marie et Miranda venaient de se retirer pour pouvoir profiter de leur nuit de noce mais, pour les autres, la fête continuait de plus belle. Les exorcistes profitaient pleinement de ce léger répit dans leur lutte acharnée contre le Comte Millénaire et ses sbires pour se défouler et se détendre avant de reprendre les armes.

Faisons rapidement un petit tour de la pièce pour comprendre comment fête s'était peu à peu transformée en véritable bacchanale.

En guise de cadeau de mariage, Komui avait créé un Komulin. Non pas pour protéger la pureté de sa petite sœur chérie ou hacher menu les exorcistes mâles de la Congrégation soit disant pour les rendre plus performants au combat, mais pour faire office de DJ durant la fête. Après des regards sceptique de l'ensemble de l'Ordre, certains que la foutue machine allait _encore _péter les plombs et transformer le bâtiment en un véritable gruyère, et meurtrier de Kanda, prêt à découper en tranche le robot, les Exorcistes avaient été forcés de reconnaitre que _pour le moment _ladite machine remplissait son office –et plutôt bien dit en passant- sans encore avoir entrainé un seul dommage collatéral. _Pour une fois_, une invention du Grand Intendant _semblait_ –parce qu'avec Komui on n'est jamais trop sûr- fonctionner normalement.

Une bonne partie des Exorcistes et des Traqueurs invités en profitaient donc allègrement pour se trémousser sur la piste de dance. Si dans le cas de Chaoji le spectacle faisait plutôt pitié et avait même fait tourner de l'œil plusieurs personnes particulièrement sensibles, ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'un certain rouquin qui attirait les regards tant féminin que masculin. Dans son cas, les visions d'horreur étaient remplacées par des évanouissements/saignements de nez/cris hystériques. Il faut dire qu'en plus de son corps de rêve, il bénéficiait d'une élégance et d'une assurance qui faisaient bien des envieux.

Nettement moins à l'aise que son ami, Allen dansait avec Lenalee. Il avait décidé de saisir la chance de passer de la soirée en compagnie de la belle Chinoise lorsque Timcampy lui avait montré une vidéo où un Komui visiblement assez éméché quittait discrètement la salle en compagnie d'un Reever qui avait manifestement bourré le Grand Intendant en question afin qu'il cesse de surveiller sa petite sœur et cède enfin à ses avances. La suite de l'enregistrement montrait un Commandant à l'air démoniaque mener son supérieur dans l'une des chambres du septième étage, habituellement inoccupé. A partir de ce moment-là, seul le son avait été enregistré. Timcampy devait avoir un bug se dit innocemment Allen(1). Néanmoins, les différents râles, soupirs et autres gémissements provenant de la pièce ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'activité des deux hommes(2).

Le Destructeur du Temps profitait donc pleinement du départ du Chinois pour se rapprocher de Lenalee tant physiquement que sentimentalement(3). Rassemblant tout son courage et un peu aidé par les trois verres de vins que son maitre l'avait forcé à boire, il avait commencé une cours discrète à laquelle la Chinoise ne se dérobait pas, heureuse de s'apercevoir que son intérêt pour le jeune exorciste est réciproque.

Le maître dudit exorciste était quant à lui occupé en charmante compagnie dans l'un des recoins sombres de la pièce. Ses bras entourant la taille de deux superbes créatures, une troisième couchée la tête sur ses genoux, l'esprit légèrement embrumé par les quarante-trois verres qu'il avait bu, il s'amusait à sa façon et méditait des projets bien moins chastes que ceux de son disciple. Il avait résolu d'amener ses trois nouvelles conquêtes dans sa chambre pour finir la soirée en beauté puisque, même s'il était un peu gris, il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ce dont il avait envie en public…(4)

A l'autre bout de la pièce, près de ce qu'il restait du buffet que le Moyashi avait dévaliser plus tôt dans la soirée(5), Kanda restait stoïque, indifférent à toute forme de réjouissance en se demandant quand il pourrait partir sans offenser quelqu'un au passage. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'embarrasse de ce genre de futilité habituellement –étant donné qu'il se fichait royalement de ce que les autres voulaient ou pensait- mais Marie venait juste de marier et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce jour important pour son ami –sinon il n'aurait même pas daigné venir à la fête.

Lorsqu'il constata que son camarade était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il nota au passage que le Moyashi avait enfin eu le cran de déclarer son amour à Lenalee et qu'ils étaient occupés à se dévorer la bouche au vu et au su de tout le monde. Il eu un rictus sadique lorsqu'il imagina avec délice les souffrances qui serait les siennes lorsque Komui apprendrait la nouvelle… Avec un peu de chance, il serait peut être enfin débarrassé de lui. Enfin c'était beau de rêver parce que les Pousses de Soja, ça pouvait s'avérer extrêmement résistant…

Il adressa un rapide signe de tête à Lavi, toujours occupé à danser et entouré d'un véritable troupeau de filles –ainsi que de quelques mecs. Lorsqu'il vit son camarade s'en aller, le cœur de Lavi se serra. Il avait essayé de faire participer Kanda à la fête et de rester avec lui mais le Japonais se montra encore plus têtu et froid que d'ordinaire, montrant sans ambigüité qu'il n'était là que pour faire plaisir à Marie et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de participer à la soirée. Le jeune homme, peiné même s'il refusait de le montrer, s'en alla donc en le laissant dans son coin mais se jura de trouver un moyen pour le forcer lui aussi à s'amuser –quoique vouloir voir un Kanda qui rit revient à demander à Dieu un miracle et que certains traqueurs et exorcistes le trouvaient plus effrayant lorsqu'il souriait(6).

L'alcool décuplant son audace et anesthésiant une partie de ses neurones, il se rapprocha de D.J.K. (Disc Jockey Komulin) et lui indiqua le prochain morceau à passer. Puis il monta sur la petite estrade où les cadeaux de mariage avaient étés posés précédemment et hurla à plein poumon :

- Yuyuuuuu !

Le Japonais, excédé, se retourna et voulut lui adresser un regard noir. Fureur qui fut rapidement remplacée par de l'incrédulité lorsqu'il vit l'archiviste perché sur son estrade, un grand sourire niais plaqué sur les lèvres. Il fut encore plus estomaqué lorsqu'il vit le garçon commencer à danser sensuellement

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
_J'suis trop sexy pour mon amour, trop sexy pour mon amour_  
Love's going to leave me  
_L'amour est prêt à me quitter_

L'archiviste avait rivé son oeil émeraude dans ceux couleur de nuit de Kanda. Celui-ci aurait voulu s'en aller, il aurait dû s'en aller, tourner les talons et s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il était subjugué par les mouvements indolents du rouquin et son sourire coquin. Il resta là, à regarder le petit numéro de son camarade tandis qu'un troupeau d'invités s'amassait devant l'estrade.

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt  
_J'suis trop sexy pour ma chemise, trop sexy pour ma chemise_

Lavi déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise noire en adressant un regard fripon à l'épéiste.

So sexy it hurts  
_Trop sexy ça fait mal_

Il défit le second bouton tout en gardant son œil ancré dans celui de Kanda._  
_

And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan  
_Et j'suis trop sexy pour Milan, trop sexy pour Milan_  
New York and Japan  
_New York et le Japon_

A chaque nom de ville, il défaisait un bouton supplémentaire. Sa chemise finit par être totalement déboutonnée et Kanda ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la musculature fine mais pourtant bien dessinée de l'archiviste. Rougeur qui s'intensifia lorsque le chaud lapin lui adressa une œillade coquine au mot Japon, histoire de lui montrer que ce petit spectacle lui était totalement destiné.

And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party  
_Et j'suis trop sexy pour ta fête, trop sexy pour ta fête_  
No way I'm disco dancing  
_Pas question que je danse le disco_

Lavi recommença à se déhancher langoureusement sur la musique, provoquant des frissons d'excitation le long de la colonne vertébrale du Japonais

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
_J'suis un mannequin, vous savez ce que je veux dire _And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_Et je fais mon petit tour sur le podium_  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
_Ouais, sur le podium, sur le podium, ouais_  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_Je fais mon petit tour sur le podium_

Le rouquin se mit à déambuler sur le podium, prenant des poses de plus en plus suggestives.

Devant la scène, Kanda était devenu de plus en plus écarlate et il sentait confusément que son pantalon devenait trop étroit…

I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car  
_J'suis trop sexy pour ma voiture, trop sexy pour ma voiture_  
Too sexy by far  
_Trop sexy de loin_

Avec un sourire, Lavi constata que son petit jeu ne le laissait pas indifférent et réchauffait même pas mal l'épéiste devenu cramoisi. Soit de rage, soit d'embarras. Malgré le caractère irascible de Kanda, il pariait sur la seconde possibilité. Si Kanda n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, il aurait déjà fait connaissance avec Mugen depuis longtemps.

Fort de son succès, il continua sa chorégraphie improvisée.

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
_Et j'suis trop sexy pour mon chapeau_  
Too sexy for my hat, what d'you think about that  
_Trop sexy pour mon chapeau, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?_

L'archiviste commença à jouer avec le chapeau noir qu'il avait emprunté à l'un des invités avant de monter sur l'estrade. Il l'abaissait, le relevait sur son œil invalide puis finit par le jeter dans la foule amassée à ses pieds. Même si une quarantaine de jolies filles ou de beaux mecs le regardaient avec des yeux avides, la bave aux lèvres, il ne voyait que ces sombres prunelles couleur de nuit…

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
_Je suis un mannequin, vous savez ce que je veux dire_  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_Et je fais mon petit tour sur le podium_  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
_Ouais, sur le podium, sur le podium, ouais_  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

Lavi recommença à déambuler sur le podium et prit des poses encore plus aguicheuses que la première fois. Kanda, lui, commençait à sentir quelque s'agiter de plus en plus violement de seconde en seconde dans son pantalon…

I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my  
_J'suis trop sexy pour mon, trop sexy pour mon, trop sexy pour mon_

Son pantalon était devenu beaucoup trop étroit et son occupant encore plus agité. Kanda était au martyr, s'il continuait il allait finir par le prendre sur place…

'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
_Parce que je suis un model, vous savez ce que je veux dire_  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_Et je fais mon petit tour sur le podium_  
Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah  
_Ouais, sur le podium, sur le podium ouais_  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_Je me secoue un peu sur le podium_

Le Japonais était à bout. Les déhanchements et poses plus que lascifs du roux le faisaient presque gémir –alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore effleuré bordel !- et il se retenait à grand peine de lui sauter dessus. A ce rythme-là il allait vraiment finir par craquer…

Voyant que sa proie était sur le point de succomber, Lavi lui asséna le coup de grâce. L'épéiste ne s'en relèverait pas…

I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat  
_J'suis trop sexy pour mon chat, trop sexy pour mon chat_  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat  
_Pauvre minou, pauvre minou, pauvre chat_  
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
_J'suis trop sexy pour mon amour, trop sexy pour mon amour_  
Love's going to leave me  
_L'amour est prêt à me quitter_

_Mais ce fichu rouquin était en train de se foutre de lui ! Imitant un chat séducteur, il passait la main derrière son oreille tout en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Les derniers neurones encore valides de Kanda disjonctèrent joyeusement en cet instant précis et, sans remarquer la foule qui les entourait, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il se hissa vivement sur l'estrade, agrippa Lavi par les pans de sa chemise entrouverte et l'embrassa langoureusement._

_L'emprisonnant toujours dans ses bras, il força le barrage de ses lèvres et leurs deux langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel et explosif. Mais le brun était à cran, complètement sous l'emprise de ses hormones que Lavi avait si bien stimulées, et il se montra de plus en plus entreprenant._

_Il était à deux doigts de prendre Lavi sur place –en même temps ce chaud lapin idiot l'avait bien cherché !- lorsque des sifflements plus qu'enthousiastes le firent brutalement reprendre contact avec la réalité._

_Ayant complètement oublié qu'il existait un monde extérieur, il vit les traqueurs et exorcistes encore présents les regarder avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, même si quelques uns étaient la proie d'une violente crise de larme –et oui, voire et Lavi et Kanda vous passer sous le nez en même temps, ça fait mal-. D'autres par contre étaient complètement hystériques et sautillaient partout en poussant des cris extatiques. __Des yaoistes frissonna Kanda…_

_Kanda prit brusquement un Lavi aux anges par la main et le traina sans ménagement vers la sortie sous les sifflements de l'assemblée. Sans un mot, ils gravirent l'escalier qui desservait tous les étages de la Congrégation. Arrivé au huitième étage, inhabité, Kanda ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit, celle d'une chambre, et poussa Lavi sur le lit._

_Sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un seul mot, il se plaça au dessus de lui et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Pendant que Lavi faisait de même avec ses vêtements, il enleva rapidement la chemise déboutonnée de son désormais amant, puis son pantalon et enfin son boxer. Tous les deux étaient maintenant totalement nus. Pendant un instant, le kendoka contempla le corps parfait de son Lavi._

_Pour le titiller, Kanda lui caressa la verge du bout des doigts et sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir son chaud lapin._

_Le Japonais réprima un sourire et lui mordilla l'oreille. Cette nuit, il allait lui montrer qu'on n'excitait pas Yuu Kanda sans conséquences…_

* * *

ATTENTION LEMON !

Lorsqu'il eut fini de titiller l'oreille de Lavi, Kanda descendit très lentement ses lèvres le long de se cou. Le lapin laissait échapper de faibles gémissements, signe évident qu'il appréciait les attentions de l'exorciste.

Il continua son incursion. Arrivé à son torse, il commença à mordre les tétons du rouquin, lui arrachant de petits cris. A ses oreilles, ses cris, ses gémissements et ses râles de plaisir formaient la plus douce des mélodies. Même s'il était impatient d'écouter la symphonie qu'il lui ferait pousser un peu plus tard, il prenait son temps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir pour quelqu'un alors il voulait en profiter le plus possible. Même si se retenir devenait de plus en plus difficile vu l'effet que lui faisait les mains de Lavi se promenant sur son corps…

Il reprit sa descente infernale. Peu à peu, il se rapprochait de la zone convoitée, les râles de Lavi s'intensifiaient, ses caresses sur son corps se faisaient violence.

- Kanda… gémit l'archiviste.

Mais le Japonais n'était pas disposé à accéder tout de suite à ses désirs. Pendant qu'il l'enflammait délibérément devant toute la Congrégation, il avait subi l'enfer pendant trois bonnes minutes, où il s'était retenu à grand peine de le violer sur place. Maintenant c'était son tour…

Ignorant son intervention, Kanda contourna habilement le sexe dressé de son amant et entrepris de lui lécher l'intérieur des cuisses. Lavi avait beau gémir de frustration, le kendoka continua le supplice en laissant sa langue se rapproché toujours plus mais sans jamais toucher le membre plus que tendu.

- Kanda… s'il te plait…

Le Japonais releva la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Un moment, Lavi crût avoir gagné. Il le sentait presque en lui, il ressentait presque ses coups durs contre sa prostate, la délivrance lorsqu'ils jouiraient pour la première fois ensemble en criant leur noms. Mais il déchanta vite.

- Non murmura malicieusement Kanda.

Lentement, très lentement, le kendoka lécha la verge raide de Lavi qui cria de plaisir. Le lapin était au supplice. Il se dit, un peu tard, qu'on ne jouait pas avec le désir de Kanda sans y laisser au passage quelques plumes, voire tout son plumage.

- S'il te plait…

Son visage, rouge de désir, où perlaient des larmes au coin des yeux, était magnifique. Kanda décida qu'il s'était assez « venger » et accéda à sa demande. Il lui présenta trois doigts, que Lavi lécha avec une lueur gourmande.

Le Japonais introduisit un premier doigt, faisant pousser à Lavi un râle de plaisir mêlé d'impatience. Il y ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième qui lui fit pousser un léger cri de douleur. Délicatement, il commença des mouvements avec ses doigts pour l'habituer à sa présence en lui. Même si la sensation était plaisante et que Lavi semblait apprécier, il avait envie de passer à autre chose…

- Ca va ?

- Kanda qui s'inquiète, rigola doucement Lavi, du jamais vu au sein de l'Ordre Noir…

- Baka…

Il ne réussit pas à articuler le « parce que c'est toi… » qui lui brulait les lèvres. Même quand il aimait, quand son cœur devenait un brasier intense dans lequel il se consumait de plaisir, Kanda restait Kanda et avait du mal avec ses sentiments.

Mais Lavi se sentait patient. Il savait ce que le brun ressentait et il était prêt à attendre des années que le brun lui dise ces trois petits mots.

Kanda dégagea ses doigts et, tout en embrassant langoureusement son amant, entama des mouvements de va et viens. De lente, la cadence devint de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que leur excitation croissait. Les coups de Kanda se faisaient irréguliers pendant que ses derniers neurones disjonctaient les uns après les autres. Lavi lui griffait le dos en s'accrochant à lui mais, pris tous dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses, il ne le sentait pas. Il n'essayait même plus de dissimuler ses cris de plaisir. Puis, dans un denier coups de reins, criant chacun le nom de l'autre, ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme et le paradis….

FIN LEMON !

* * *

Le lendemain, l'ensemble de la Congrégation fut réveillée par les cris outrés de Komui.

- Ma Lenalee !

Suivi immédiatement d'un :

-Komurin, go ! Anéanti-moi ce traitre, ce fourbe, ce cloporte d'Allen Walker !

Résonnèrent ensuite des bruits de course-poursuite, de vaisselle cassée et des cris indignés.

Toujours couché, serrant d'une main le torse d'un Lavi toujours endormi et caressant délicatement ses cheveux de cuivre de l'autre, Kanda écoutait, ravi mais épuisé par la nuit fantastique qu'il venait de passer, son rival se faire pourchasser par un Komui fou de rage.

La vie était belle…

* * *

NDA:

(1) : En fait, Timcampy protège l'Innocence –je sais le jeu de mot est foireux- de son maître et a volontairement refuser de montrer l'image.

(2) : En train de faire une partie de cartes comme tout le monde s'en doute :)

(3) : Rappelons que pour Komui, tout garçon s'approchant à moins de cinq mètre de la pure Lenalee doit être désintégré/carbonisé/dissiqué et mourir dans d'atroces et looooongues souffrances (histoire de bien expier son crime)

(4) : Soit jouer au poker :)

(5) : Soit presque rien^^

(6) : Pour eux : Kanda qui sourit = Mugen va être sorti = ils finissent découpés en tranches ou en petits cubes apéritifs.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé et même si ce n'est pas le cas (pour moi, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre, ca me permet de m'améliorer). Mon prochain one-shot sera soit du Yullen soit centré sur Komui (selon celui que j'aurais fini en premier).

A une prochaine :)


End file.
